Gravity
by angelofmusicanddarkness
Summary: Bad Luck is going on tour with Nittle Grasper in the US but when three new girls show up as thier tour managers what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya! Yeah… I wrote a pretty long story for Gravitation and I thought that it might be a good idea to try and post it on here. I don't know if it's any good or not so if you don't like it then I just must not be a good writer! Comments are always appreciated to let me know how I'm doing! Ok here it goes………. Oh wait! Before I go on I DON'T OWNN GRAVITATION OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS!!!! MAKI MURAKAMI DOES!!!_

Eiri Yuki rolled his computer chair out from under his desk and stepped out of it. "Yuki!!" his pink haired lover called from outside his locked door. Yuki gazed at the door and let out a heavy sigh. "Shut up and go to bed." He called to Shuichi Shindou coldly, as always. Why was he always so cold? His over active boyfriend was a bit on the weird side, but he was cute none the less. And Shuichi loved him so much that anytime he got in the mood the pink haired boy would let him have his way with him gladly. :But Yuki since I'm leaving tomorrow I thought maybe... maybe we could… we could do something together tonight." Shuichi's voice awakened Yuki from his day dream and made him think. "Oh yeah" he thought "Shuichi starts his US tour tomorrow." Shuichi was the singer in a rather popular Japanese band called 'Bad Luck'. Since they were doing so well in Japan their manger, K, had decided to have them start a tour in America. "Yuki are you listening to me?!" Shuichi called.

"How can I not hear your annoying voice?" Yuki asked as he walked out of his office.

"You're so mean!" Shuichi complained as he threw himself into his lover's arms. Yuki ran a hand through his bleach blond hair. "Do you have to do that ever time you see me?" he asked. Shuichi nodded and snuggled into Yuki's warm chest. "Alright let's go" Yuki said, prying his little burden off of himself. He sprawled out on the couch and put the younger boy on top of him. "Yuki!" Shuichi sobbed and flung himself back into his lover's arms.

"You're impossible" Yuki mumbled, relaxing into his couch. He had been working all day so he wanted to take a break before getting back to work. His deadline was coming up and he had barley finished writing half of his new book. Shuichi was leaving soon so he would three months all to himself. Yuki gave a slight chuckle. No Shuichi for three months! That should give him some much needed alone time. Shuichi leaned up from his spot on Yuki to look at his blond haired angel. "Yuki… I love you" he said with his puppy eyes.

"Go to hell." Yuki said in response.

"Why can't you ever say something nice back to me!?" Shuichi sobbed "Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

"Shut up." Yuki said grabbing the boy's collar and pulling him back onto himself. He leaned up a little and brought his lips to the other boys. Shuichi's eyes widened in surprise but he soon melted into Yuki's kiss. Yuki slipped his tongue into Shuichi's hot mouth and clenched his hand into the boy's pink hair. "Mmm…" Shuichi mumbled happily. After a few moments, Yuki let Shuichi go. "Now stop whining" he said picking Shuichi up and moving him off of his body.

"No!!" Shuichi yelled and clung back onto the man.

"Geez, you're never happy. If you want to so badly let's move into the bedroom." Yuki said. Shuichi nodded and let the blond haired man carry him into his room.

"Good morning Shuichi!" Hiroshi greeted his friend as he was being thrown into the back of K's van.

"Hello Mr. Shindou." Fujisaki, the band's keyboardist said with a yawn.

"Let's go Sakano!" K commanded from the front of the van "To the airport!"

"Every morning…" Hiro, Shuichi's best friend and the guitarist for Bad Luck, mumbled. "Oh well, I guess it does get us up and moving. Eh Shuichi?" He turned to his friend and was surprised to see his eyes glazed over in complete happiness. "Oh did you have a good night with Yuki?"

"Uh-huh" Shuichi nodded in a daze. Hiro chuckled and turned to look out the window, he didn't want to interfere with Shuichi's good mood.

"Ok, since the flight to New York should take up most of the day, I have nothing else planned" K said, checking his planner.

"Right so we get the rest of the day off?" Fujisaki asked.

"Yes" Sakano answered "rest up. We have out first big American concert in only three days from now"

"Come on let's go, let's go!" K yelled, grabbing the band's luggage from the back of his van. "We can't miss our plane"

"Relax, we have a whole hour and a half before our plane leaves" Fujisake said, checking the times in the airport lobby.

"I'm hungry" Hiro complained, putting on hi leather coat "want to grab something to eat with me Shuichi?"

"Ok, I was to busy last night to make dinner so I'm starving" Shuichi said, patting his stomach.

"Good" Hiro said with a smile as he began to walk away "then let's go"

"This is good!" Shuichi mumbled with his mouth full. He took another giant bite out of his bagel and and picked up another one from the table.

"Glad you think so" Hiro said, watching his friend eat.

"We finally did it Hiro! Were going to America to sing!" Shuichi cheered happily.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Hiro asked, giving Shuichi a high five.

"Yeah were gonna be stars and the media will be all over us and we'll be on Oprah and…" As Shuichi rambled on about what they were going to do once they got to the US, Hiro gazed around at the people ordering food and waiting for their planes to arrive. A blur of pink in the middle of the path caught his attention. As the figure came into focus, Hiro could see that it was a pink stuffed bunny.

"Kumagoro!" a voice called, a brown hired man ran over to pick up the bunny. "Don't ever run away from me again!"

"Hey Shuichi isn't th-" Hiro was cut off by Shuichi as he jumped up on the table.

"RYUICHI!!!!" The pink haired boy shouted. Ryuichi Sakuma stopped hugging his doll and looked over. "Hey Shuichi!" He called.

"Mr.Sakuma" The boy yelled, getting off the table and running to his idol. "What are you doing here?"

_I'm stopping here half because I want to and half because other people need my computer. Please comment me!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Thanks a bunch for the reviews, they make me feel special! I really do like to know how I'm doing and if I have any errors! One of my biggest problems is staying in character. I worry so much that I'll ruin one of the characters by having them act in a way that they wouldn't. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I do add some new characters into my story. I know that some people are against that and all so I'm really sorry if you don't like it! I can see why people could get mad but I really like my characters and I would prefer not to have to take them away! Enjoy!_

"So Nittle Grasper is touring with Bad Luck in America?" K asked casually.

"Yes." Tohma Seguchi, the keyboardist for Nittle Grasper and the president of N-G answered "Ryuichi wanted to perform with Shuichi again I thought that this might be a good opportunity for the both of us."

"But why couldn't you have told us earlier?" Fujisaki, Tohma's younger cousin, asked.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise!" Ryuichi answered "But Shuichi found out to soon."

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself." Shuichi apologized.

Ryuichi laughed and slapped Shuichi on the back. "It's ok. You would have found out soon anyway."

Shuichi smiled and jumped out of his seat when he heard their plane number being called to board. After they had gotten onto the plane safely, Shuichi dazed out into his own little world. "I'm going to perform wit Nittle Grasper while being on tour in America."

"That's only if you don't mind" Ryuichi said "If you don't want me here then just let me know, ok?"

"What!? Of course I don't mind!" Shuichi said, fire burning in his eyes "This is like a dream come true!"

"Ok then." Tohma said "It's settled, Nittle Grasper will be joining Bad Luck for the American tour"

"Shuichi" Hiro called, shaking his sleeping friend "Shuichi, wake up!"

"Unhh" Shuichi moaned, opening his eyes "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Hiro answered with a smile "Were here."

Shuichi jumped up; now fully awake "All right! Were in the USA!!" he cheered and punched the air.

"Did you sleep well Mr.Shindou?" Tohma asked, moving out of the plane.

"Yeah, I guess I slept almost the whole way here." Shuichi said, following Tohma as the rest of the group filed in behind him.

"Oh by the way, we have a few new managers" Tohma said as he stepped off the plane "They should be waiting for us in the airport."

"Did you have to make a sign?" An eighteen year old brown haired girl asked a sixteen year old girl with orange tinted brown hair. The eighteen year old was wearing a pair of black cargo pants with bulky pockets on the side, a navy green shirt with a picture of a panda in a red heart on the middle of it and a pair of black converses. The sixteen year old was wearing a light blue jean shirt that ended right above her thighs, a long sleeved light purple shirt that was covered by an off white vest with grey fur around the hood and white boots that laced halfway up her legs with black laces. On her hands was a pair of fingerless black gloves. She was holding up a huge sign that read 'Cute Japanese band boys meet here!'

"Leave her alone." A blond haired, eighteen year old girl said "If she wants to be an idiot then let her"

"Jeez do you guys have to be so meant to my sister?" another eighteen year old girl with hair almost identical to the younger girls' said. The blond haired girl was dressed in a pair of faded black jeans with holes in the knees, a black T-shirt with a white skull on it, a black spiked belt and a pair of black Vans. The last girl was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans that faded to white around the knees, a blue shirt with a line of penguins across the middle of it that was covered by a brown leather jacket and a pair of blue sandals.

"Hey aren't those the guys were going to be helping?" The brown haired girl asked, staring down at a picture of both the bands.

_I'm leaving it there! Hope you liked it. Review if you'd like! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiya! Thanks, thanks, thanks for the reviews!!! You have no idea how much they mean to me! I'm trying to use the advice that people give me to make things better so since you asked for it, I'm going to try to make my chapters longer! Before I begin, NO I DO NOT own Gravitation (Though I wish I did!)_

"I told you we made a wrong turn back there but does anyone listen to-" Shuichi started complaining.

"Ah there they are." Tohma interrupted him and pointed to a group of four girls holding a poster board sign.

"What!? Those are our new tour managers?" Ryuichi asked to which Tohma answered with a nod. "But look at how little they are! They can't be older the Shuichi and the littlest one can't be more then seventeen!"

"She's sixteen actually" Tohma said, walking ahead of the group to meet the girls.

"So you and I are working aside a group of high school girls." K said to Sakano "Sounds like fun!"

"Hey Shuichi I guess these girls think that were cute" Hiro said with a chuckle.

"Why do you say that?" Shuichi asked confused.

"Just look at their sign" Hiro answered as they moved to stand behind Tohma.

"Shuichi, Hiro" Tohma said as the two moved closer "meet you new managers!"

"Hi!" The brown haired girl said brightly.

"That's Tanya." Tohma said, referring to the one who was talking. He pointed to the orange tinted brown haired one. "That's Erin." He said to which the girl gave a smirk to. Tohma moved his arm slightly to the left and pointed to the blonde haired one. "And that's Rose."

"Hiya!" Rose greeted them with a wink.

"All of them are eighteen years old. The little one is named Harmony and she's sixteen." Harmony gave them a small smile. "She's Erin sister."

"Nice to meet you all. " Hiro said, offering a hand to each of them in turn. "I can't wait to go on tour with you."

"Girl's this is Hiro, Bad Luck's guitarist" Tohma said "And this is Bad Luck's singer, Shui-"He was cut off as Shuichi jumped over him and came down in front of the girls.

"Hey! My name is Shuichi!" He said, pointing a finger to himself. Harmony laughed and waved to the pink haired boy. "Nice to meet you Shuichi. Tohma has told me so much about you! He says that you're a very interesting character."

"Did he really?" Shuichi asked, sticking out his tongue "I guess I am one of a kind."

"Anyway this is Fujisaki, the keyboardist for Bad Luck. He's the same age as you Harmony." Tohma said pointing to the young boy.

"Hi" Fujisaki said plainly. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, you?" Erin answered.

"Same here" Fujisaki said with a shrug.

"The older men back there are K and Sakano." Tohma said pointing to the two.

"Hey" They both said at the same time.

"Aww, I have to work with them?" Tanya whined. K pulled a gun out from under his coat. "Watch it little girl." He threatened.

"Oh, it's on now!" Tanya yelled at him clenching her fists.

"Tanya no! Your fists aren't going to win in a fight against a gun!" Rose called, jumping in front of Tanya only to be pulled away. "Huh?" Rose said in surprise.

"I don't think you want to get in the way of Mr.K and his gun." Ryuichi said, holding Rose at his chest.

"Oh… Sorry" Rose apologized, feeling kind of awkward.

"Don't worry about it!" Ryuichi said with a smile, letting go of Rose but still keeping a protective hand on her shoulder.

"I said bring it on old man!" Tanya yelled, still in a fight with K. K smiled and then broke into a laugh. "I like you." He said, putting his gun back.

"Oh…" Tanya said, unclenching her fists. "Really?" K nodded and smiled "I don't mind having you around."

"Right so seeing as were all introduced now, do you want to get out of this airport and get something to eat?" Tohma asked.

XXXXXXXX

"So we'll meet in the park at 3:00 tomorrow" Tanya said while slurping a bowl of ramen.

"No I said we'll meet at 11:00 in the studio" K argued, trying to make a show of the fact that he was eating louder then Tanya.

"Yeah" I know what you said I just don't care." Tanya said taking him up on his challenge and splattering her ramen in a haste to be louder.

"This is the last time I sit by you in a restaurant." Erin complained, wiping a noodle off her face and going back to trying to cut her steak.

"Here.." Tohma said, putting down his fork and picking up his knife. He took Erin's plate and began to cut the meat for her.

"ahh… thanks" Erin said blushing "stupid steak."

"Don't mention it." Tohma said, putting the plate back down in front of her.

"Erin that's kinda sad." Harmony said laughing.

"Oh really? You don't seem to be getting anywhere yourself." Hiro said pointing to the piece of steak on her plate.

"Damn." Harmony said, cutting down extremely hard on the food to showcase how she could cut a steak all by herself. After a few minutes of cutting, she stopped and waited for the meat to fall into perfectly cut pieces. To her surprise, the plate fell into eight parts while the steak emerged completely unharmed. "How the-"

"That's great!" Hiro said, cracking up "How did you do that?"

"Wow!" Shuichi said amazed "I want to do it!" he picked up his knife and moved the hamburger off of his plate so he could try to cut it.

"Idiots, all of them." Rose said with a sigh "Who would want to do something that stupid?" She turned to look at Ryuichi sitting across from her and slapped her face in disbelief.

"Come on Kumagoro we can do it!" Ryuichi said holding his bunny in one hand and trying to cut his plate in the other.

"How did I get stuck working with these people?" Rose asked herself out loud.

"You don't want to work with me?" Ryuichi asked with teary eyes.

"No, I do!" Rose said quickly "No, I really want to!!"

"Good!" Ryuichi said, going back to his normal happy self. "Because Kumagoro really likes you!"

"Oh" Rose said shocked for a second but then smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I SAID 11:00 IN THE STUDIO!!" K screamed at Tanya. "AND THAT'S WHAT IT'S GOING TO BE!"

"No, it will be 3:00 in the park." Tanya said calmly "I'm never awake at 11:00 anyway."

"As the president N-G, I think that I should be able to decide what were doing." Tohma interrupted their fight.

"Of course!" Sakano said "You're the president. You should get to decide."

"yeah tell her that it's going to be 11:00 in the studio!" K told Tohma.

"No tell him that it's going to be 3:00 at the park." Tanya said with her arms crossed.

"It's going to be…" Tohma started "3:00 in the studio."

"What!?" K yelled "you mixed them up!"

"fine, whatever." Tanya said getting up. "Come on Rose, Erin, Harmony. Were going home!"

"Bye!" all three of them said together. "See you tomorrow!"

_Long enough yet? I hope so! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if I have anything to work on or if you liked it!_


End file.
